The Phoenix Twins
by TheOneTrueDeathAngel
Summary: Two twins, born on April 1st have just joined Yugi's school. Every one is weary of the two at first, knowing they are AList Pranksters, not to mention their stats in dueling, even Pharoh is struggling to keep up.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.

Includes Me, and my mate Rachel.

Plot: Zoë and Rachel are sisters new to the school Yugi and friends go too.

They become friends, like really tight.

Anzu has left to go to another school which shall teach her dancing and things. They all miss her and no one thinks either Zoë or Rachel can replace her until they realize how good they are at dueling. Pharaoh (still inside Yugi) thinks he can beat them but the challenge proves difficult. Maybe a love story, if you like it then there could possible be a second one.

DUN DUN DUN.

So watcha think?

Chapter 1- up soon


	2. Introducing

A/N Hello everybody if you've clicked our story thank you, this story is Co-Wrote by Rachel … and Zoë (myself) hope you all enjoy now for the boring part … the disclaimer …

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh, HEARTBREAKS. However I do own me and Rachel, kind of. Well she kind of owns herself.

The Phoenix Twins. Chapter 1

Tea Pov …

As I sit here on the bus I look out the window at the house I had grown accustomed to over the last … well the last forever. It wasn't so much the house I'd miss but the memories that I shared with my Friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan. I can't help but wonder what will happen to the bond we have acquired over the last however long. I glance down at my hand visualising the smiley face, the mark that brought us together to be "friends forever" at a time so close to Death, I still believe it's that, that kept us alive, we depended on each other and pulled strength from it. But I have a future ahead of me and cannot wallow in self pity over the past times, if it made to be fate will bring us together once more.

No-one's Pov….

The school was the same as normal, although not for long, especially seeing the new students. The Phoenix Twins. Both known- although not by this school- to be A list pranksters. They'd transferred from school to school because of their bizarre pranks. Kids admired them in all the other schools, but they couldn't be certain about this one.

Now, to explain. The Phoenix twins not only acted bizarre, but looked it too. Zoë had hair that looked as though it was on fire, she dyed it non stop. she'd also been known in almost ever school as the 'rainbow kid'. Rachel on the other hand dyed her hair more extreme colours, like green, purple and blue. Zoë's eyes were encircled in Black, Rachel's only outlined lightly. Each wore skinny Black Jeans and green converses. They looked strange, yet good.

To be continued.

Next 'chapter'

Yugi, Joey and Tristan all see the twins coming into the school. And the school experiences the reign of the Phoenix twins. R&R

Zoë and Rachel


	3. Stereotypes

New Chapter:

Now, what we say with this? Hmmmmm? Do we have to use a disclaimer here to? Ye? Aaaaw man. OK neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh but if we did we'd kill Yu-Gi-Oh GX for being so shit and not having Yugi in it.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go.

DUN DUN DUN.

* * *

Rachel's Pov... 

I stepped out the car as I flicked a few green strand of hair, from my face. I looked around, the school looked pretty much like the rest, split by stereotypes, your usual. You got your Jocks and Jockettes, the preppy people, you got your nerds, your gamers and techno lovers, wow hmm I looked at them I suppose I could join them I mean I knew more about the newest technology then most. I took a few steps towards them, but I saw something else that caught my eye and I smiled ...

* * *

Zoë's Pov... 

I watched my sister gaze around. The surroundings were exactly the same as the last, I am NOT going to like it here, I thought. Rachel might, it looks like the Rockers and Techno freaks have caught her eye. We promised not to join any cliques, we said we'd stick together, defend each over through thick and thin. I was almost positive we'd look like easy targets for bullies. Of course, me and Rachel know how to fight. We can kick ass when we have too.

I began to wonder where I would go, surely if Rachel had a choice then so did I. I scanned the yard & the field. Everything and everybody caught my eye, the chavs, the preps and the jocks. The Techno Freaks sat, crossed legged on the edge of the field playing with the latest gadgets. I knew that Rachel knew an awful lot about gadgets and electronics, in every school we'd ever been to she had never, ever failed Science. Me of course was always good at Music and English. Writing stories is one of my specialities while Computers is Rachel's. There was more chance of her joining the Techno freaks than the Rockers. Her choice, I told myself, as I strolled towards the Rockers, almost completely missing the gamers all stood in a corner not far from them...

* * *

Rachel's Pov... 

I knew Zoë would be thinking I was going to join the Techno freaks and to be honest so did I, until I found my calling, it was a group of sort of mixed Punk's/Emo's/Goth's, dude they were almost clone's of me. I walked over thinking of how I going to introduce myself but then I thought, although I loved my Rock music and their style, I loved Techno stuff, but I also loved to write it was my release of all things and even though I didn't like to admit it, most of it had to do with the pressure I was loaded on by Zoë, I did love her and all she just always had her way and the main reason for that was because before our mothers death, Zoë was always like her, I was certainly a Daddy's girl and well I guess me and mother were never connected in the way I was with dad and Zoë with her. I suppose I felt like I had to make up for that and letting Zoë take control I felt was making me connect with Mom. I knew none of it was her fault, I was just always insecure. So with that I mulled my thoughts and decided to go and sit on the deserted corner of the yard.

* * *

Half Two of Chapter '3'. 

Yugi and Joey were in the middle of a game when Zoë strolled past them, her red hair blowing in the wind. "Holy cow!" Tristan muttered. No one could act surprised at his statement, her hair, her clothes. Not even the rockers dressed like that. Strangely enough, she looked...Good. Scary. "Bet she can't play though!" Joey said, he clearly didn't want such a BEAST roaming HIS school. "Heaven help us," Tristan laughed, "cos' she has Satin on her side."

* * *

AN://: Hope you all enjoyed this chappy, were just about to write another one. Action will come very soon! We promise. 

Thanks to the folks who have reviewed, Leanne - ThereAre666Ways2Live and Diana - Diana Calaway- we luv yaz. Keep readin and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 and a half. (I think)

Hello, I hope your all enjoying this load of crap. We certainly are. Tell your friends. Also, if you have any ideas about romance and things, please tell us. Coz we haven't a clue. I am not gunna bother doing the disclaimer cos I own NOTHING, SOD ALL.

* * *

Zoë's Pov

The Rockers each had there own unique style, allot like me. There were quite a few of them, all standing there, heads down and listening to music. At that point I knew I wouldn't have to introduce myself. I also knew I didn't exactly fit in even with these either. I never had, never would. Where was Rachel? Only a second ago she'd be approaching the Rockers a few feet behind me!

Rachel's Pov

I sat in the corner as I pulled out the black Ipod I had bought with the little money I had invested in hope of putting it to good use. I turned it on I smiled as Bleed for Me by Saliva came on, like I have said music was my release. It was my outlet and without it I would have gone into overdrive and crashed and burned. I heard a throat clear and I turned round to find a girl around my age, wearing a Heartagram hoodie and Black cargo pants converses peaking out from her baggy pants. "um Hi…" she seemed pretty nervous, hell so was I but I wasn't going to be the one to let her feel uncomfortable, "I'm Rachel" I said sticking my hand out "Dee well actually Delilah but the last person who called me that is 10 feet under" she accepted my handshake and I laughed it off. Wow Finally a friend this has to be the first since well forever, then It struck me how much I depended and counted on Zoë, well that was going to change…

Zoë's Pov (again)

I couldn't stay there, knowing I'd have to go through all this by myself. I needed Rachel. I had been through so much with her. She had always thought she depended on me and I was pressuring her over Mother and Dad's death. I wasn't. Of course not. Rachel was my sister, I'd never do anything like that, not on purpose. I began to feel guilty for making her promise to stand by me, pretending she needed me, knocking her confidence down, when really I needed her.

I stood there, encircled by punks and Goths and Emo's. Some pulled out there ear plugs. One with a purple moheaken stood up and walked towards me. "Nice hair, where you from?" he asked, I was too nervous to speak. "Shy one, this is!" He turned and mocked me too his friends, a few laughed, other obviously couldn't be bothered to listen. "Please…" I tried walking away but his hand shot out and grasped my arm. "Get off!" I yelled in his face, he just laughed mockingly. "get off before I kick your ass!" This only made him laugh even harder. Jesus, what do I have to do to get this freak off of me. "Look girly. You're here because you have to be, you won't be accepted anywhere else."

"You're a two faced git!" I said smoothly, pulling my arm back, yanking him forward. "me?" he said, visibly shocked. "Get off," I said.

"_Get off of her Newt!" _

I heard a voice yell. I turned to see another guy more or less the same age as me. "whadda you want Joey?"

"Just get off her!" The blonde boy said again. Newt's grip only tightened. "I will let her go…" He paused, as if to think. His face twisted with the pressure of using his pea sized brain so much. "I will let her go… If you accept the challenge, to duel!"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

To be continued.

* * *

R&R Another thanks to Leanne and Diana. We cant thank you enough. 


	5. The duel

Disclaimer: we do not own anything, you recognise….

A/N Thanks you so much to Leanne you are the greatest girl ! The next chapter is about a duel which we will explain …

**The Duel **

**The rules:**

Each Player starts with 2000 life points, and a deck of 40 cards. At the beginning of a game, each player draws 5 cards from their deck.

Player take turns drawing cards from there deck and playing monster cards in either Attack or Defence mode. Players may also use various spell cards for various effects.

The first player to lose all life points is the loser.

**Battle Systems:**

Attack vs. Attack. The monster with the higher attack points wins, the losing card get sent to the graveyard. The difference in points is subtracted from the life points of the owner.

Attack vs. Defender. If the attackers attack points are higher than the defenders defence points then the defending card goes to the graveyard, however the owners life points are unaffected.

If the defenders defence is higher than the attacker attack points then the difference is subtracted from the attackers life points. Both cards stay put.

Some magical cards may be sacrificed cards to bring back any card from the graveyard, if there is more than one type of creature in the graveyard, they all return to the board.

**STORY TIME…….**

No-ones Pov:

Everyone gathered round the biggest table in the Science lab to see the duel commence. Joey and Newt each sat opposite sides of the table, with there deck of cards at the ready.

"I hope your ready to loose, _Newt!_"

"Oh don't be so modest, _Joey. _We both know who will win this little game!"

Zoë sat at the back of the room, beside Tristan and Yugi, wishing Rachel was here. Didn't she realise how much she needed her right now. Thinking this made her feel so defenceless, weak. Thanks to her this was probably how Rachel ALWAYS felt.

_First Card, drawn by Newt. _

""The _Wicked Worm Beast, _attack points 1400 and defence 700," Newt frowned. Not the best card on his deck, I know. But he knew how to make it work. If he had higher attack points than defence so he'd be safer to put it into Attack mode. Nothing to attack yet though.

"I put it into attack mode," he grinned.

_Joey's first card._

"Exodia, The forbidden one! I've only got an arm. Your turn," Joey huffed, at least he didn't have anything for Newt too attack, not just yet anyway.

"ha, ha. Not doing so well, are we Joey?" Newt and his 'crew' all laughed. Although it wasn't all that funny.

_Newt's card._

Newt looked at his card_, the Vortex, _takes half of the attack points from the opponents attacker. I will have to use this for later because Joey hasn't even got an attacker yet. It will come in handy later.

"I'm putting this face down for later," Newt laughed, grinning wickedly.

_Joey's Card. _

"The Pesky Pixie. Attack points are equal with your worm but it's defence points are higher. It will take half of your attackers attack points and add them to my life points. Which means I'm winning. He, he, he,"

Zoë's Pov

The game went like this for hours. Attacking and defending. Sending strange creatures to this grave yard. At times it was cool watching these 'illus ional' beasts fight and smash each over to smithereens. Quite frankly Rachel would have loved to watch this. In some ways I felt angrey with Joey, I didn't even know him, and he comes along acting all high and mighty, like he knows what he's doing. Even I could play better than him.

Rachel's pov.

Delilah was very misunderstood. At least she seemed that way. She told me she'd given up hope of finding a friend 3 weeks into the year. To my surprise Delilah was also a new student, not as new as me no, but still new. I learned her parents were divorced because her Dad was a drug addict and began attacking her and her mother. To my astonishment Delilah forgave her Dad for this, she was such a nice person, a breath of fresh air, compared to Zoe was never optimistic, everything was wrong and nothing would work out. Not like me or Delilah.

Me and Dee went for a walk around the school for a while. She warned me about the gamers and how if you even look at them the wrong way you'd find yourself being challenged to a game of monster cards: A game of cards where your judged by the number of defence and attack points your cards have. It sounded boring really, I would hate to be sat watching such a thing. "Avoid the Pressies. They'll have your head for dressing the way you do," she told me, glaring daggers at the girls with skirts so short that they only just covered them. They were chatting up all the lads that walked past. _Sluts, _I thought. There is no need to dress like that, people our age should respect ourselves. As me and Dee walked past them I heard sniggering and I looked at them to see some of them pointing at us and laughing. Some even looked a little scared. "Who's class you in?" Dee asked. "Mrs Reeves," I replied. "You're class is the Science lab. I feel sorry for you as half of the gamers are in that class. It's also there hang out. Besides behind the Techno-block," she told me, indicating to the huge building behind us.

Me and Dee went to my class room to meet my teacher, but instead of finding any respectable female we found a massive group of teenagers. All shouting at two boys, who were playing a game of cards. Not ordinary cards. Monster cards, I could tell because to my amazement I saw a group of monsters on either side of the table battling it out, but only ever physically touching each over when a new card was drawn. _These must be the gamers. _I thought, well I knew they were, they were a very large group of them and this _was _the science lab, just one of there hideouts. Anyhow, this didn't stop me making sure. "Are these the gamers?" I whispered to Dee. "Yes, Newt is the one with the purple moheaken. Joey whatever his name is the blonde one." Dee looked around, searching for any other ones she knew the names of. "Down at the back of the class room is Tristan and Yugi, Yugi is the best gamer in the whole of the school. The rumour is that he has another him inside of him. An Egyptian pharaoh who challenged evil gamers to shadow games, where you bet your own soul."

"How do you know all this?"

"I just do. Besides, EVERYONE knows EVERYTHING about the gamers, especially Yugi," I nodded and scanned each and every soul in the room. On one half of the room were the rockers. I'd expected to see my sister there, she wasn't. Where was she? I began to panic. What if she ran away, maybe she wasn't excepted anywhere. I looked down at the bottom of the room, hoping she might be there. She was! Why. She was stood beside Tristan and Yugi. She looked scared. Dee was turning to leave when I grabbed her arm, she looked at me with distaste, like I'd committed a crime. "My sisters here, I need to stay. She might be in trouble." Dee nodded and stood beside me once again. "Who's your sister?" she asked, I pointed down to her, "the one beside Yugi and Tristan, the one with red hair,"

"What's she doing with the gamers, I'd expect her to be on the rockers side,"

"So would I. Look!" I pointed out, "It looks as though the gamers have held her captive,"

"Yes, it does!" Dee exclaimed. We decided to wait and see how the game progressed.

Zoë's Pov.

After 10 more minutes Joey was declared winner. Newt went off in a huff and his crew followed him cursing and swearing. Joey strolled over to us, and raised his hands and received high fives of everyone there, except me of course. "What was that all about!?" I demanded. "You were in trouble, can't have your reputation ruined on your first day, now can we?"

"You've already ruined it for me! I know how to defend myself you know!"

"Not against Newt you don't!"

Yugi and Tristan came in between us, sensing another fight brewing. "It's OK, Joey. She's new," Tristan said. I knew I was new. But I'd never lost a fight in my whole life and hadn't expected to start there and then. "I'm sorry I helped you then!" Joey snapped. "You're not forgiven!" I snapped back.

Rachel's Pov.

We saw Zoë and Joey arguing and that's when we began towards them. "What's going on here?" I yelled. "Go away Rachel" Zoë told me. "Zoë, I'm your bloody sister, your twin! If I think your in trouble I have every right to make sure you're OK!"

"Well I'm fine, let's leave it at that!" With that Zoë stomped off. "What was all that about?" Yugi asked, confused. "Haven't a clue, all Joey done was defend her against that Insect creep and she throws a fit," Tristan explained. "She's never liked anyone fighting her battles for her," I warned them. "Well, that explains a whole lot" Yugi and Tristan laughed. Everyone was looking at Joey, who sat steaming, fists tight and smoke coming out of his ears.

AN: We hope you enjoyed this chappy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE inspire us. Romance, cards, games, matches names you name it we write it. :) Do you want Tea to come back. I dont, but it's up to you. Hehehe.

Thanks reviewers. Love ya til the end.


End file.
